Snow's Kiss
by Lady Burenu
Summary: Labyrinth meets Narnia and the Snow Queen


Well, this is a combo of several stories. Labyrinth meets Narnia  
meets Snow Queen. All characters from the Labyrinth (Jareth, Sarah, Toby,   
Karen, Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, etc...)belong to the producers of Labyrinth.   
All Narnian characters (Aslan, the white witch, etc.) belong to C.S. Louis, or   
whoever has the copywrite title of either story now. The Snow Queen is free   
for use, I think. Sorry for any name misspellings.So far it's NOT a J/S   
fanfic, sorry! Maybe later in the story, if I'm of the mind. But currently   
the plan is adventure!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
There is a legend, a fairytale one might say, about a wonderful   
friendship between two children- Gerda and Kay, and a goblin, and a beautious  
snow mistress. The story is that of the "Snow Queen", made famous by Hans  
Christian Anderson, and Shelley Duvall.   
What most are unaware of is the fact that to some extent, this story is   
true. Rinquel, a bitter goblin, once stole a bit of magic and cursed his king.  
Building himself an ensorcelled sled, the goblin took off, orbiting the world  
with nothing else but a mirror he had traded for. The mirror he had bargained  
for- two black opals (they hold a lot of magic) for the mystical piece of glass  
in it's intricate frame with Queen Jadis of Charn (AN:Narnians take note!)  
from which he watched the evil deeds going on on the earth.   
So it was that he stayed safely out of the Goblin King's reach, and  
took immense joy from the pain of the world. Once in a century or so though,  
the pure moonbeams would strike the glass just right, and it would fragment  
into tiny, microscopic peices- raining to earth on unsuspecting innocents.   
These peices made the victims bitter, cruel, and cold to their fellow man.   
The smaller splinters dissapeared in a matter of days or weeks, after which  
the person would apologize profusely and life would go on. The damage on   
earth was enough to reform the mirror, which was made of the world's hate.  
But the unfortunates who ended up with the larger peices were affected   
for life. Slowly, they froze away to themselves; cold, feeling nothing for   
anyone except possibly themselves. The Snow Queen would sometimes take them  
for her 'pets' - For a while, they could last in the cold of her home, and   
she took delight in their further corruption at her hand. Eventually, frozen  
by cold they could not feel, and starved by illusive hunger, they withered  
away- and Jadis found a new pet.  
Once in a long while, someone cared about the victim enough to go through  
hardships unumbered to save them. If they solved the puzzle together, Jadis  
was bound by the laws of deep magic to let them leave. Every so often, a   
victim got lucky.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SHATTERED DREAMS  
&  
INTERRUPTED BLISS   
Chapter One  
-Lady Burenu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course the Goblin King had been extremely furious, and had locked all  
goblin kind into eternal stupidity (or until he decided to let them go-  
but anyone who knows Jareth knows he has a long memory and holds grudges.)  
*Ahem- like I was saying -Eternity.*   
So it was that Rinquel was the only goblin with any semblence of   
intelligance, and needless to say, was NOT in Jareth's throne room. Jareth  
sighed, rubbing his eyes. Those fools... how easily amused they were,   
chasing a chicken. Finally, he had a plan. First, he had to get those  
opals from the Snow Witch, to wrest the magic from Rinquel and be freed from  
the curse of kidnapping children. Peering at the clock, Jareth saw that it   
was soon to be time.  
Atop the highest spire of his castle, Jareth scanned the celestial bodies  
from within a crystal. Once he found a victim, Jadis would show up, and all  
he had to do was follow to her now hidden fortress. He smiled grimly. And   
then, Oh and THEN; he took revenge on Rinquel and went on about his happy   
life, curse free.   
There! Just a rapidly moving speck from here, but to Jareth a curse and   
redemption at the same time. Where the Goblin King had oh-so-tediously perched  
moments before, a snowy white owl with a pendant dipped and soared after the   
sled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon Toby", Sarah Williams jeered, "You can throw a snowball better   
than THAT!" Promptly, Sarah fell to the mercy of a huge snow drift. Whumph!  
The chocolate brown hair was buried in a field of white, liquid eyes watching  
with resignation as the ball of icy crystals came beaming at her face. She   
remembered, once upon a LSD laced peach, how a hovering bubble/crystal had  
floated her way- slower, of course -but with the same deadly intent.  
Rubbing snow out of her eyes, Sarah whined at her little brother. "No fair  
Toby! You can't kick a girl when she's down!" Struggling somewhat, Sarah  
emerged from the snowbank.  
"Who asked you?" Toby snarled, chubby fist going at his eye. No tears   
came forth, strangely enough... and then with a glint in his once kind eyes,  
Toby straightened. "You deserved it!"   
Sarah stared at Toby, dumbfounded. "Toby.. is something the matter?" She  
asked, concerned. He spat at her, and turned away. "Fine! If you're going to   
be a spoiled brat Toby, I'll take you home right away and put you down for a   
nap." No one noticed the strange owl drifting along behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"FRAGGLESHNACT!!!" Rinquel howled, jumping up and down. These motions  
rocked the sled tediously, but Rinquel was too busy throwing a fit to notice.  
" Not again! No fair! How's'a'come it's always RINQUEL'S MIRROR?!" He didn't  
notice the snowy white owl rapidly plunging behind the largest, jaggedest   
(AN: Is 'jaggedest' even a word? Well, 'tis now...) peice of the mirror.  
The owl noted in triumph as the fragment embedded itself in the boy's   
eye. Hm.... the boy looked strangely familiar. "TOBY!" A voice he would   
recognize anywhere whailed loudly. If he had been in human form, Jareth   
would have paled. As it was, all he could do was ruffle his feathers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not gonna eat these nasty things!" The little boy declared. "They're   
burnt, an' ugly, an' they don't taste good!" He scowled, throwing his plate  
to the floor.  
"Toby, go up to your room!" Robert fumed at his son. Turning to his family,  
he appealed to them. "He's been like this for at least three days now! What's  
wrong with him?! Wasn't it only supposed to last until age two?" Stomping out  
of the room, he grabbed the Sunday paper off the coffee table and continued   
into the living room.  
Sarah grabbed the plates as her mother did the silverware, helping with  
the dishes. "Gee Karen", she sighed, "I wonder what happened? He got something  
in his eye; he's been rubbing at it for a while. I wonder if that's making   
him cross?" She placed the dishes in their dishwashing slots, and blew her   
bangs out of her face.  
"Well it's as good an excuse as I can think of... we'll take him to the   
pediatrician tomorrow. Can you put him to bed, Sarah? Please? Robert and I are  
just so tired tonight.." Sarah smiled as she pounded up the staircase. Sarah  
never got tired of Toby anymore; not since her LAST mistake!   
"NUH-UH!" Toby hollered at the top of his lungs. Sarah was begginning to  
think that she should have left him with Jareth after all. "THEY DID NOT LIVE  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER! CINDERELLA GOT EATEN BY A DRAGON IN BLOODY CHUNKS AN'...."  
"FINE!" Sarah shouted back. "That's great! Be that way, Toby. Just go to   
bed already, would you?" Toby climbed into bed, smirking at the fact that he  
could perturb his sister in such a manner.   
Sarah shut off the light, pursing her lips. Even though she was mad, Sarah  
knew she'd regret saying the words. Shuddering on her way out, she remembered  
the 'incident'. Only a few innocent words spoken, compared to her intricate  
recitation of the story from the book, had set the events into motion.   
In her head, Sarah heard the words again. "I wish the Goblins WOULD come and  
take you away Toby... right now."   
Jareth sat perched on the tree outside Toby's window. He could definately  
sympathize with Sarah, but he had been cast out of her life forever with those  
words- "You have no power over me..." He winced. Oh well- it's not like she   
would want to see him anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth had fallen asleep; he missed the sleigh that blended in with the   
snow on the ground so well. He didn't hear the tinkling of bells as the albino  
reindeer gracefully pulled the sled to a halt. He missed the hunched over,  
colorfully dressed dwarf in the driver's seat cracking a whip. And lastly...  
he missed seeing the Snow Queen- Empress Jadis of Charn.   
She was a magnificant sight to see from Toby's viewpoint on the ground,  
where he had slithered out of his window. Dressed only in flannel pyjamas,   
Toby seemed not to notice the cold, feirce winds that wrapped around him,   
teasing his hair and whipping his nightclothes around him.  
The Snow Queen sat regally in her sleigh, white furs piled around her in  
a show of false warmth. Her straight black hair flowed down the back of her   
neck like water, a stark contrast to her white fur coat, muff, and hat, and  
skin. She smiled at him; to any normal person, it would have seemed a grimace,  
but to Toby, who's heart was already partly iced over, her smile was that of  
an angel, the blood redness of her lips truly royal, not stretched thinly over  
her bleached teeth.   
"Hello, Son of Adam..." She spoke in a soft, measured voice that nonetheless  
hung in the air as an icicle does; regal and clear as a bell. "I have come to  
make thee a prince in my own castle. You shall have all you desire... lots of  
Chocolate, my pet, and ice skates just for you." Jadis smiled winningly at   
Toby, who frowned, unconvinced.  
"My name is Toby. My daddy's name is Robert, not Adam. I don't like chocolate.  
I don't know how to iceskate." Toby gloated at his amazing show of impudence  
toward this handsome stranger inwardly.  
"Art thou not of the race called humans?" The witch inquired with poorly  
veiled contempt. At Toby's slow nod, she continued "Then truly I declare thee  
a son of Adam. Do you like cookies, Toby?" He nodded vigoriously. "Then I shall  
give thee cookies and whatever drink thou dost desire for dinner." Coaxingly,  
she added "AND I shall teach thee to iceskate."   
Recognizing the gleam in Toby's eyes, she opened her fur coat. "Toby...  
you must be cold. Won't you ride with me to our..." She paused dramatically,  
then savored the word "....Home?" Unhestitantly, Toby mounted the sleigh, and  
Jadis settled the coat around them.  
"Yah!" The dwarf shouted, cracking the whip. Jareth's eyes snapped open.  
He dive bombed the sleigh in a moment of short-lasting panic. The witch eyed  
him in disgust.  
"Ah... it seems that we have a spy in our midst", she remarked in contempt.  
With a neligent wave of her hand, Jadis had summoned a harsh wind and blinding  
snow that blanketed the city. Jareth/owl snapped backwards, hitting the house  
with a sickening thump. "Well now", she declared, "That is that. I hope you   
took note, young Toby Son of Adam, what happens to those who betray me."   
With that, the sled rose off the ground, and the white entourage fled into the  
sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay, incase you're wondering, I'm one of those people that just can't   
WAIT to update! So don't moan about having to wait until next week if you   
liked it. This was a weak beginning, I know... the next one'll be longer,  
I promise.   
What've you got to look forward to? S/J confrontation. Beginning of a long  
journey. IF I get around to it, Aslan introduction. The little robber girl.  
And other adventurous temptations.  
*bows* Adieu to all! I DO hope you'll review my story; gives a confidence boost.  
Check back soon to see updates. :-)  
-Lady Burenu  
CHARACTER GUIDE:  
  
Jareth=owl=Goblin King=Son of Oberon  
Sarah Williams=Daughter of Eve, etc.  
(Here's the one most wonder about..)   
Jadis=Empress/tyrant of Charn=White Witch=Snow Queen  
Toby=Son of Adam  
  
  



End file.
